1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiparty call service and, in particular, to a multiparty call processing method and mobile terminal implemented with a multiparty call processing method that can make and receive a call when the mobile terminal is participating in a multiparty call using a dual standby feature of a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
A multiparty call is a network service that allows more than two subscribers to simultaneously take part in a multiparty or conference call. Since it allows interactive communication among several participants, the multiparty call service is an efficient and time-conserving conference means. Recently, the multiparty call has been used in many businesses and has become popular even among individuals. The multiparty call service may be implemented over a wireless communication network as well as over a wired network. Currently, most cellular communication systems (such as the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, the Wideband CDMA (WCDMA) system, the General System for Mobile communications (GSM), and the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) system) provide a multiparty call service.
However, the conventional multiparty call service provides for a mobile terminal to take part in only a limited number of multiparty call groups simultaneously and also provides for only a limited number of participants to take part in a multiparty call. That is, the multiparty call service may be provided with a maximum number of call groups or a maximum number of participants.
For this reason, in order for a subscriber participating in the maximum number of multiparty call groups or in a multiparty call with a maximum number of participants to make or receive another call, the subscriber may have to disjoin one of the multiparty call groups or release a connection of one of the participants joined in the multiparty call. Such a situation may make the subscriber uncomfortable, especially when there is a need to make or receive an urgent call (or an emergency call) in the middle of the multiparty call session. Also, in order for a disjoined participant to rejoin the multiparty call after the completion of the urgent call, it may be necessary to call to another participant of the multiparty call, and the attempt to rejoin may fail due to the joining of a new participant during the ex-participant's absence. Furthermore, the user may fail to receive an urgent call (or emergency call) in the middle of a multiparty call session due to the limitation of the available connection channels. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient multiparty call processing technique.